


I am Just a Man.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's thoughts on your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Just a Man.

“You are gorgeous.”  
I must have told you that a thousand times by now.   
And still sometimes I wonder if it’s enough.

I know fact.  
I know numbers and theories and formulas.  
So why can’t I wrap my brain around the way you look in the morning.  
When our efforts of the night have gathered all in your hair and the smell of me is still on your skin.  
How can I ever come to terms with how your head leans back when I touch you and the curve of your throat is so elegant I feel I am watching a waltz.

Everyone can agree I love things of beauty.  
I don’t think I knew the meaning of the word.  
Until my breath washed your thighs and your voice replaced all air in the room.  
Until I saw your spine bend and curve into a keystone to support your legs when I have sapped you of strength.  
Until your hands grasped hold of me and I noticed for the first time how soft and gentle they were.  
Until you.

If I could paint, I would try for hours to capture the look in your eyes before we’re joined together.  
But my love, oil and acrylic and canvas do not do you justice.  
So instead I will write you a symphony.  
But how can I make strings and wind replicate the comforting expanse of your stomach and the plains that make your hips.  
Maybe I will write a book.  
But how can I ever put into words the way you look when you reach your peak.   
Is there even a word for this feeling that swells inside of me when your lips call my name and I forget that it’s mine because I could never be in possession of something so beautiful.

I can’t do any of that.  
I am just man of science and math.

However,  
If you come to me  
We will make love.  
And I will use every breath in my lungs to bathe you in praise.  
I will gasp out your perfections, for nothing else can fill my mind.  
And when all is said and done.  
I will construct your visage into a lullaby and whisper you asleep.  
Worship your dreams and conquer your nightmares.

And if my mind should go.  
The numbers, the lines, the text all slip away.  
One thing will remain in my mind.  
And I beg you not forget it either.  
“You are beautiful.”


End file.
